


【银盾/斯塔克盾】The Stark fuck world

by diemoony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 被尾灯坑害的小狼狗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: Sonic：刺猬索尼克，可以百度，就是一只跑得很快的刺猬。其实写这个只是想吐槽：红女巫快银就因为炸弹上印着Stark就怪罪复仇者了……给我一种被剪刀伤到手就怪张小泉的中二感（好冷的梗





	【银盾/斯塔克盾】The Stark fuck world

　　Pietro不喜欢那些打了Stark标签的东西。  
　　虽然在世界末日前，他们同仇敌忾，可是Pietro还是耿耿于怀于炸弹的事，此外Tony可是那个给了Ultron毁灭趴体入场券的家伙。  
　　当然Pietro并不是推卸责任，关于这场可怕的灾难，显然自己才是助纣为虐的家伙，这也是他会毫不犹豫冲上去挡子弹的原因。  
　　但这与他不待见Stark毫不矛盾。  
　　所以，真的，关于他跑过去偷扎了Stark的汽车轮胎让他在美国队长面前出丑这件事情，真的只是在了私仇而已。  
　　之后，他总是有事没事在战争机器上搞些恶作剧涂鸦。  
　　在街上溜达的时候，给所有Stark工业的灯箱广告贴一些恶作剧的指示语。  
　　在任务途中路过玩具店的时候，故意把那些钢铁侠的模型塞到柜子里去，有时也会拿去和怪兽模型摆一些瞎眼的造型，放在最显眼的位置。  
　　又或者，在匿名论坛上透露点内幕，比如：钢铁侠在战衣里塞了10cm的鞋垫等等等等。  
　　这极大地丰富了Pietro在新复仇者联盟总部训练的业余生活。  
　　  
　　哦，额外的一句，他真的非常庆幸是美国队长来训练他们。  
　　  
　　关于Pietro对美国队长如此快速地形成认同感让Natasha不由得挑了挑眉。  
　　对此，Wanda的解释是他的哥哥有时候是个非常一根筋的家伙，朋友的敌人就是朋友，类似于这样的逻辑关系，在Pietro那里非常行得通。  
　　Vision在一边想了想Wanda当初投靠Ultron的理由默默地去给互联网上所有关于证明“双胞胎存在天然思维共性”的研究点了个赞。  
　　“何况，当初可是美国队长把他给抱回了救生飞船而不是让他跟着大陆一起爆炸，鉴于他当时有那么点意识，有点好感很正常。”  
　　Vision偷偷瞟了眼说得眉飞色舞的Wanda，默默在心里给自己也点了个赞。  
　　  
　　总之，Pietro对于美国队长的好感度以肉眼可见的速度显著增长。  
　　他和其他训练者一样喊他Cap。  
　　时常会跟着Steve一起晨跑，他会使用点儿能力，以保持自己和Steve同一速度前进。  
　　当Sam开始挑起“关于美国队长的一百问”这个幼稚的战争后，Pietro开始收集美国队长的漫画来补足自己缺失的童年，你得承认他做什么都很快，比如点击鼠标在互联网上抢限量版的模型，或者一夜之间跑到另一个州去买新出的杂志，并能在早晨准点参加训练还能给Steve带来另一种风味的早餐。  
　　而与这种好感度成同比例增长的显然就是与日俱增的“厌Stark症”。  
　　  
　　CaptainAmerica再一次明确的告诉Pietro不需要他帮忙把盾牌捡回来。  
　　“我能计算盾牌折回的角度，你看，我从开始战斗起就使用它，我习惯了它回旋的速度，并不需要更快地回收。”  
　　“但总会有意外发生，cap，就像刚才，他卡在那儿了，而我只是顺手，噗的一下，不会浪费一点儿时间。”  
　　“我有这个！”Steve耐心地向Pietro展示他手上的磁力装置，“Tony做了新的改进，现在即使盾牌卡在钢筋水泥上，也有足够的吸力让他收回来了。”  
　　“那万一吸力太大，而你又摔倒了呢，那你就会被拖过去。”Pietro毫不客气地吸了吸鼻子。  
　　“事实上，经过计算。”一直老实旁听的Vision试探着出声打断，“只有IronMan拿着盾牌往反方向作用力才最有可能把CaptainAmerica吸过去，其他情况出现的概率均小于3%。”  
　　Pietro看起来更加不高兴了，而Wanda立刻给了他一肘子。  
　　  
　　  
　　几天后，Natasha找上了Pietro，她总是神秘地出现又神秘地消失，是个真正意义上的特工。  
　　Pietro回到宿舍的时候，看到她正在削平果。  
　　“我来找你谈谈，Sonic*！”她用眼神示意Pietro乖乖坐到床上去，同时往自己的嘴巴里丢了一块苹果。  
　　“你最好停止你针对Stark的那一套，因为老实说，不是每个人都待见stark，但是你的报复行为实在是太幼稚了。”Natasha说完就发现自己手中刚切下来的下一片苹果已经到了Pietro的嘴巴里，对方大声地咀嚼着，在完全咽下去之后，才慢悠悠地回敬她。  
　　“每个人都有自己对待讨厌人的方式，我不觉得有什么不好的。”  
　　“可你让Steve觉得很困扰。”  
　　“那他最好就丢掉那傻逼兮兮的磁力装置。”  
　　“Language！”  
　　声音响起的时候，Pietro吓了一跳，随后他意识到那是Steve的声音。  
　　“你怎么会有这个！”  
　　“一个小程序！”Natasha晃了晃自己的手机，“当你说脏话的时候就会自动提醒你，复仇者员工内部福利。”  
　　“你该传给我。”Pietro笑着掏出手机，“你们太坏了，Cap知道吗？”  
　　“知道。”Natasha点了下头，“因为是Tony做的，他已经放弃抵抗了。”  
　　Pietro用一种被逼吃了一整管芥末的表情看向她。  
　　“说真的Pietro，也许你再折腾个几次，Steve就会真的不戴那磁力装置了，可是那又能怎么样呢，方便你像个puppy一样帮他捡飞盘嘛？”  
　　“Language！”  
　　“操，这可不是脏话！”  
　　“Language!  
　　Natasha无声地翻了个白眼，把手机塞回后裤兜。  
　　Pietro这时看起来忍俊不禁，他肩膀微颤，努力咬着嘴唇，好一会儿后，他才说：“你看，Stark的东西有多不靠谱，想想吧，他造的东西总是难免出点问题。”  
　　Natasha有一瞬间似乎要点头同意他，但只是一瞬间几乎难以察觉，她交换了下交叠的腿，重新看向Pietro。  
　　“就算Steve不去用那磁力装置，但他不可能放弃他的盾牌。那可是另一个Stark给他造的。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“HowardStark，Tony的父亲。”  
　　“可是漫画书里没这么说！”  
　　Natasha深深地吸了口气。  
　　“Pietro，漫画书里可不会什么都写。”  
　　“好吧，那只是武器，就像我们……”  
　　“事实上，Tony的爹还参与了Steve的血清计划，他也为成就现在的CaptainAmerica出了一份力。”  
　　“什——么——？”  
　　“不过这个你最好别去问Tony，他很烦别人和他提这个。”Natasha耸了耸肩，又咬了口苹果。  
　　“而且当时Steve的打捞是Stark全程负责的，虽然神盾封锁了消息，但是Tony总有办法知道，他提供了破冰机和其他技术，保证能够把Steve安全无损的运到陆地上，解冻他也参与了攻关。”  
　　“Steve的摩托车是Tony专造的，特供版。”  
　　“哦更别说我们现在住的房子，你知道神盾被cap给拆了，现在可付不了我们工资了。所以…………”  
　　“就我搜集的资料来看，Stark还控股了一家周边制造商，专门收集和生产CaptainAmerica历来的周边产品。”  
　　Natasha吃完了她的苹果，闲适地弹了弹手指。  
　　“据说Tony准备给Steve在布鲁克林买房子，你知道他一直挺想住回自己的小公寓的，不过他认为这属于公款私用，不能在考虑范围。”  
　　Pietro瞪大眼睛，他无声地动了好几下嘴唇，狠狠地吞了口唾沫。  
　　显然他的大脑运转速率可不如他的身体那么快。  
　　“你上次说……就是开玩笑地说他们两个……恩，互相看对眼是不是……”  
　　Natasha看Pietro的眼神就好像在看一只街边挨踢的小狗，她沉默了会儿，露出遗憾的表情。  
　　Pietro抱头轻声地骂出一句：“Fuck!!!!!!”  
　　“Language！”这回是他的手机。  
　　Natasha终于笑起来，甚至笑出了声。  
　　“谁知道呢！”她重新恢复那种总是意味深长的表情，“不过那个时候我的确在开玩笑。”  
　　黑寡妇走过去拍了拍Pietro的头，又挨着他坐了下来。  
　　“Yeah，糟糕的一天。”她幸灾乐祸地总结着——  
**“真是无处不在的TonyStark!”**  
　　  
　　The End  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic：刺猬索尼克，可以百度，就是一只跑得很快的刺猬。  
> 其实写这个只是想吐槽：红女巫快银就因为炸弹上印着Stark就怪罪复仇者了……给我一种被剪刀伤到手就怪张小泉的中二感（好冷的梗


End file.
